Episode 14 (28th November 1972)
Jack makes an enemy in Janie after embarrassing her in front of his family. Meanwhile, Henry is knocked unconscious after having a fall, and is later found by Marion and Norman. Plot The police have yet to find the landrover. Marian arrives at The Woolpack with a man friend, Norman. Jack arrives, sees them and overhears Norman laughing about the village folk. Annie asks Peggy if she's been to the doctors about her backache, she has been referred to a specialist. Peggy voices moving into a cottage in the village. Jack flirts with Janie, making Marian jealous and as she and Norman go to leave he picks a fight with him. Jack takes Janie up to the farm and embarrasses her in front of his family, she walks out. Henry has a fall and bangs his head while Marian is out. Janie questions Amos as to why Ruth and Tom went away, she thinks it had something to do with Jack. Amos says that they were in the pub the other night looking over photographs, in particular of Jackie Merrick. He lets her know that Jack had visited Beckindale since he fell out with his father in 1964, but every time he'd returned he hadn't visited his folks. Janie is suspicious of what brought him continually back if it wasn't his family. Marian and Norman arrive back at Inglebrook House and find Henry on the floor. Annie talks with Jack and tells him that he does not belong at the farm. Henry convinces Norman to make a move on Marian, but she wants to go slow. They kiss. Jack watches them through the window, he apologises to Marian and wants to see her tomorrow. He asks her to run Annie over to the hospital to see Joe. She does; Annie is thrilled. Marian waits in the waiting room as Janie arrives at the hospital, she talks to Marian and hints that Jackie Merrick is Jack's son. Joe asks Annie to send Marian in, they talk about Jack and she quizzes him on his life and relationships in the village before he went to London. He informs her that he is not free to marry. Cast Main cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Peggy - Jo Kendall *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Marian - Gail Harrison *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Janie - Diane Grayson Guest cast *Norman - Christopher Mitchell Locations *The Woolpack - Public *Inglebrook House - Downstairs rooms and grounds *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and stairs, yard *Road outside Emmerdale Farm *Unknown hospital - Corridor, ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 14: Henry Wilks has come home from the hospital. Annie has discovered that Jack has money. After a shopping expedition Matt and Peggy have arrived home without the Landrover. * This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume One DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Memorable dialogue Jack Sugden: "Here, let me introduce you. This is Lord Matt and this is Lady Peggy. Well sit down, what can I offer you by way of refreshment? We finished the champagne last week but we still have a little vintage cocoa." Category:1972 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD